


Cake and Eat It

by nancy, Zen



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy/pseuds/nancy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair takes Jim out for lunch, smut happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake and Eat It

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about because Zen bet nancy that she couldn't write pure sex, no emotions or angst involved. Zen lost and nancy won a batch of brownies. Lesson to be learned here is never double-dog-dare your little sister!
> 
> This story was first published years ago at http://hos.slashcity.com/ and is archived here for preservation and accessibility.

~-~

Blair Sandburg bounced into major crimes, calling greetings to all the people who looked up to say hello to him.

He found his lover at his desk, frowning at the monitor.

"Hi Jim."

"Hey, Chief, what are you doing here?" Jim looked at his watch, it was only two o'clock.

"I got out early at the university, that meeting got canceled. Come, on, I'm taking you out to lunch."

Jim finally looked up at his Guide, "Whoa, Chief, you win the lottery?"

"Come on smart ass, lets go."

"Are you serious? _You're_ going to take _me_ out to lunch?"

"Yep. Let's go."

Jim followed Blair out to the elevators, admiring his tight jeans.

Blair chattered at him all the way to the car, telling Jim all about his morning and a play that he wanted to Jim to take him to, which Jim was sure he'd hate, but he'd probably do it anyway.

"You park in Saudi Arabia, Chief?" Jim asked, following Blair across the three quarters empty police lot.

"It's good exercise," Blair argued mildly, digging his keys out of his pocket.

Blair's Volvo sat in the far, dark corner of the lot. Jim started to get suspicious, watching Blair trying not to race ahead of him to the car. What was his guide up to now?

Blair unlocked the door for him, going around to the driver's side. He kissed Jim as soon as he was in the car, throwing himself across the bench seat to plaster himself to Jim's hard chest.

"Whoa, easy honey," Jim mumbled between frantic kisses, easing his gun out of it's holster and putting it on the back seat behind them.

"Uh-uh," Blair argued, his hands moving to Jim's belt.

"Blair! What do you think you're doing?"

"Sucking you off in the car," Blair's small hands made fast work of his slacks and underwear, before he could stop him, Blair was holding his cock in his hand.

"Blair, you said you were taking me out for lunch!"

"I took you out, I want lunch," Blair explained, grinning at Jim and squirming down to kneel on the floor.

" _Jesus Christ_!" Jim whispered harshly, Blair had swallowed his cock, which had absolutely no problem with a blow job lunch break.

"Blair! Lover, stop. Come on, we can go back to the loft."

"No."

"Blair! We are in the Cascade PD parking garage!"

"Uh-huh. Don't worry, I parked away from the cameras."

Jim looked around, using his sentinel vision to scope the area. His lover was right, he'd parked in the one corner of the lot the camera's couldn't pick up, and there was no one around.

"You're bad, Sandburg."

"You're delicious."

Jim groaned as Blair sucked his hardening cock into the back of his throat. His lover's small, hot mouth was possibly the only thing in the world he absolutely couldn't resist, and Blair knew it.

"Oh god, Chief."

Blair's hand came up between his legs to fondle his balls. Jim moaned quietly as Blair sucked him gently. This was exactly what Jim liked best, when Blair held him deep in his mouth, not moving up and down, just sucking softly, and playing with his tongue. Oh god, that tongue... he could make him beg, swear anything, promise anything, give up his soul, with that tongue. Jim's hands plunged into Blair's hair, trying to maintain enough sanity to scan the area around the car for dangerous interruptions.

Blair groaned contentedly around the hard cock buried in his throat, the vibration of the sound sending a shudder through his extremely sensitive Sentinel. He sucked a little harder, running his tongue up and down the underside of Jim's cock. God, he loved this. Hadn't had nearly enough of it lately, they'd both been so busy for the past few weeks. He's not busy doing anything but trying not to come, now, Blair thought to himself, almost gloating. Just the fact that Jim had actually let him get away with it proved that they hadn't seen nearly enough of each other lately.

Jim's breathing quickened, his hands in his lover's hair tightening convulsively.

"Oh, god, baby, please, please, Blair." Jim moaned incoherently, pushing gratefully into the welcoming mouth. Blair opened his eyes to look up at him, humor and satisfaction unmistakable in the ocean blue eyes.

"Brat," Jim groaned, sinking deeply one more time into the back of Blair's throat before he came.

Blair's eyes sparkled up at him, but he wouldn't release Jim from his mouth until his cock had softened again and Blair had licked him clean.

"Exactly what I wanted."

Jim shook his head, pulling Blair up into a bear hug.

"I'll bet. Do I get to eat any food, or are you just going to use my body and starve me?"

Blair laughed, looking at his watch. "We've got time for Wonder Burger."

"Is it my birthday or something, Chief?"

"No, I just love you."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> ~-~
> 
> I tell you, to get your attention I'd do anything.
> 
> I would work night and day for all the joy that you would bring.
> 
> I'd like to be the hunter that gets captured by the game.
> 
> Oh won't you run your fingers through my mane?
> 
> I gotta have my cake and eat it.
> 
> I gotta have my cake and eat it, too.
> 
> I gotta have my cake and eat it, too.
> 
> I gotta have my cake and eat it, too.
> 
> Song lyrics borrowed without permission from Dead Or Alive.


End file.
